


Distress Signal

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, I know you and Cat are getting along much better now, but do you really think she needs a direct line to Supergirl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distress Signal

“Kara, this is a bad idea” Alex said lowly, trying not to draw much attention as they walked quickly into the DEO headquarters. “Look, I know you and Cat are getting along much better now, but do you really think she needs a direct line to Supergirl? You’re already at her beck and call 60 hours a week.”

“I know what I’m doing Alex. Cat is the most powerful person in National City and she’s important to Supergirl,” ‘and to me’ she added silently. “People might have caught on to that and try to hurt her or Carter. I need her to have a way to notify me that’s more inconspicuous than a cell phone.”

“Fine” Alex huffed out with a scowl. “But don’t think I don’t realize that there are things going on that you aren’t telling me.” 

“Don’t be silly! I tell you everything” Kara said unconvincingly with a nervous chuckle. She only got a raised eyebrow in response. “Right! So, here’s Cat’s watch. Please, please, please be careful with it. It’s a vintage Cartier and if anyone hurts it, she said she would, and I quote, ‘personally eat their soul with a side of M&Ms’.” 

“Well, she sounds lovely.”

“Thanks Alex. Gotta go.”

\---------------------

“Cat, this was supposed to be for emergencies only” Kara managed to squeak out between the amorous kisses being delivered to her mouth, her neck, her collarbones. “Cat! We need to talk about this. That’s a dedicated line to the DEO….oh God.” Cat had succeeded in yanking her shirt out of her skirt and now was slowly dragging her nails down her stomach. Kara was very close to dropping her argument for a later time when she heard Alex beep into her earpiece.

“Supergirl! What’s the status on that distress call from the apartment?! I need information NOW so that I can get the team together!”

“False alarm!” Kara blurted out when her head cleared the neck of her shirt and cape. “No emergency here! Stand down. Everything is totally fine!” followed quickly by a softer exclamation of “Jesus Cat!”. Kara heard the telltale click on the line as Alex made their conversation private. “Kara, are you ok? You sound weird. Is something going on? We’re on a private line.” “Everything is fine Alex, I promise, but I really need to go. Alright? Love you. Bye!” Alex took her earpiece out and stared at it for a moment before her eyes went comically wide.

She waited patiently for a few moments as she tried to reconnect to Kara. “Alex, seriously, everything is fine” again with the nervous chuckle, along with some heavy breathing.

“Kara, listen to me” Alex started quietly, but quickly rising in volume as she went on… “I’m surprisingly ok with the fact that you’re sleeping with the Queen of all Media, but you tell Cat Grant that the DEO distress line is not her personal Super-Booty-Call!” 

\--------------------

It only took a few days for the distress signal to be relocated permanently to Carter’s watch.


End file.
